Something Special
by KuroNekoChan9
Summary: A Sweeney Todd fan fiction. Please enjoy and review... Where A young sailor saves this man called Mr. Todd. They experience things and find that they were meant for each other. Slash! don't like. don't read.


Swanthony Fan fic. OK **so this might have a better chapter 2. Lol**

** SweeneyyTodd the thirst is real jk.**

****!**Enjoy!**

April 8, 1861

SS Bountiful

Destination: London, England

The SS Bountiful was making good time, what with the unusually calm weather that had been following her and her crew for a fortnight. But Anthony Hope knew it couldn't last.

Looking towards the west, the 18-year-old sailor could see black clouds fast approaching. He predicted a bad storm ahead.

Sure enough, within the hour, heavy winds and rains had begun battering them. All hands were called to deck and it took every man, able or not, to keep the ship on a steady keeling. As the Bountiful pitched and tossed from side to side, Anthony laid eyes on him.

A man, adrift on the sparse remains of a dinghy, could not keep his balance on the angry ocean. He was obviously soaked through and half-drowned from the looks of him.

Without thinking, without hesitation, Anthony jumped headfirst into the water. Many shouts and yells followed him, but he was heedless to them, his mind focused only on the man at the mercy of Calypso, the spirit of the seas.

He swam skillfully and reached his target quickly. He saw the man's face, thin and pale, dark shadows beneath the closed eyes. It struck something deep within him, but he disregarded it.

He wrapped his arm around the man's extremely slender waist. A watery groan came from the body he held and dark brown eyes opened.

"Who—who are you?" came the obviously English voice, a deep drawl.

"No time for that, sir! Hold tight to me and we'll get to the ship!" Anthony called over the gale winds.

A brief moment and then the man wrapped his own arms tight around Anthony. He murmured, close to him, "Can you swim with only one arm, young buck?"

Anthony nodded and began cutting through the water with his free arm. "Yes, sir!"

Nothing else was said as Anthony swam hard back towards the ship. As he came close, someone threw a rope down to him and he grasped it with his free hand. The man moved one arm up and gripped the rope as well, supporting his weight a bit to make things easier.

The men aboard heaved them both up and they fell upon the ship, wet and exhausted. A few of the sailors brought forward blankets and the cook came lumbering up, pressing warm cups of broth into their hands.

It was only then that Anthony noticed that the seas had calmed. He sighed in relief and sipped from his cup. He glanced at the other man, who was doing the same, though more subdued.

The captain moved forward and clapped Anthony hard on the back, causing his broth to slosh slightly. The other man raised an eyebrow as he watched.

"Aye idiot! You could 'have been killed for doing' something' so foolhardy!" He turned to the rescued gentleman. "No' that we're no' glad 'e saved yes, sir! Don't misunderstand…"

The man nodded. "I understand. It was foolish to do so, but I am thankful all the same. He's a brave young man." His voice was low and deep, quiet but poignant.

The captain nodded. "Indeed 'e is, sir…A fine man, awe Anthony Hope. Good job, lad…Rest for the' day…" He moved away to make sure everything else was in order.

Anthony looked to the man beside him. "Are you all right, sir? You look awfully pale…"

The man laughed softly. The sound was startling. "Do not worry for me, lad. I am quite well now…Thank you for saving me, young Anthony."

"You're welcome, Mister…" he paused, hoping to learn his name.

The man smiled slightly. "Todd, boy. Sweeney Todd."

"Mr. Todd," Anthony amended.

Mr. Todd sat quietly, not speaking or moving. It made Anthony wonder a bit about his mental stability.

"Sir? Do you mind me asking why you were so far out to sea in a dinghy?"

Mr. Todd looked up sharply and something sparked in those dark eyes of his. "Never ask me that! Do you understand me?!" He didn't yell, but his voice was intense and it made Anthony jump.

"I'm sorry sir! I simply wondered…but I will not ask you that again…!"

Two things came to Sweeney Todd's mind as he looked at the young man before him. One was that Anthony Hope was a good man with a kind heart and it would be good to stay close to him. A good, pure heart would be quite welcome after…well, after his ordeal. The second thing was that Anthony looked almost as pretty as a girl, with long brown hair and gentle blue eyes that spoke volumes of what he was thinking.

Mr. Todd's face lost its frightening glare and he nodded. "Thank you…Sorry…It's too hellish for me to even think of right now…I need rest I think…"

Anthony nodded and stood. "I'll show you were you can rest…We only have our cots, but if you don't mind, you can borrow mine for now. You were out in the sea long before I was, so you need it more."

Mr. Todd gave a wan smile. "It seems I am very indebted to you, Anthony Hope…I thank you again." He stood as well, a little unsteady.

When Anthony moved forward to help him, Sweeney held up his hand to show he was fine. Anthony stepped back and then led the other man down to the bunks.

The moment Mr. Todd's head hit the pillow, he was out like a candle. He fell into a deep sleep and stirred not.

Anthony sat on the floor and looked at him. He was probably too thin for his own good and his brow seemed to have a permanent wrinkle of worry and despair. His hair was jet-black except for a solid white stripe through the right side. On anyone else, it might have looked odd, but for some reason it seemed to suit Sweeney Todd.

Anthony felt himself beginning to drift off and leaned back against another cot. He closed his eyes and knew no more for a couple of hours.

He woke to cries of anguish and screams of horror. His eyes snapped open and darted around until they landed on Mr. Todd. He was thrashing about, and gripping the blankets roughly.

Without thinking, Anthony jumped up and laid his hand on Mr. Todd's arm to shake him. "Mr. Todd?!"

In a flash of movement, Mr. Todd had thrown Anthony to the ground and had his hands around his throat, choking him. His eyes were open, but unseeing. Dark rage and fear flitted through them.

"M—Mr.…T—Todd?!" Anthony managed to get out in a choked whisper. He wasn't sure if the man had heard it.

But within a second, it was obvious he had. His eyes cleared and he saw the man he was strangling. He quickly pulled backward.

"Oh, my God…Anthony…I'm sorry…" Mr. Todd's pale face was even more so, his dark eyes darting over the young man to make sure he was all right.

Anthony rubbed his neck and sat forward. "No…No, it's all right…You were having a hell of a nightmare, weren't you?"

Sweeney nodded. "But that gives me no excuse…for nearly killing you, of all people. You saved me…"

Anthony dropped down beside Mr. Todd and looked him square in the face. "Stop it. You didn't mean to. It was a nightmare and I touched you when I shouldn't have. You have nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Todd."

Mr. Todd's heartbreakingly haunted eyes looked into his. "I must find a way to repay you for your kindness…for your understanding. It's been too long since I have seen either of those…"

"You don't need to repay me…"

"Yes, I do…" An odd glint passed over his eyes and he sighed to himself. "I know of a way…You saved my body…so my body is yours to do with as you want."

Anthony blinked, trying to figure out if he'd heard that right. "WH-what?"

Sweeney moved closer to him. He reached out and laid a surprisingly gentle hand on Anthony's shoulder. His eyes never broke the gaze he held with Anthony.

"You can do whatever you want with this body. Sexually…I won't have any of that degrading servant stuff that young men like to submit their friends to when they've lost a bet or a card game. This is more serious than that. You saved my life and only repayment in flesh will settle the score," Mr. Todd said, his voice low and—could Anthony be imagining it? —slightly sensual.

He felt his mouth go dry and he shook his head quickly, moving back. "No…No, I couldn't do anything like that! It's…it's too much…Nothing I have done could ever be worth that much…"

Sweeney gave him a fervent look. "You must! I don't want to be beholden to you! I don't like it, but I'm not unused to such things…It's all right!"

Anthony still shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no experience in the area and I would hurt you…Not that I want to do it!" he added hastily. "Besides, something tells me you wouldn't like it at all and I don't want to do anything to you to make you uncomfortable! I want to be friends with you, Mr. Todd…Not…not hurt you over this silly notion…"

Mr. Todd's eyebrow arched. "No experience? How long have you been at sea, lad?"

Puzzled, Anthony replied, "Three years, sir…When I turned fifteen I immediately took to the sea…She had been calling me for a long time…"

Sweeney disregarded the last statement. "Three years and you have never discovered this particular vice?! Anthony, do you ever get lonely for the company of someone who can pleasure you, make you feel good?"

"Well…of course I do. I am a healthy young man, after all! But I usually wait until we pull into port before slaking that particular thirst and with women…" Anthony replied.

Mr. Todd gave him an odd look and then smirked. "A boy virgin to the love of the seamen of the ocean…I knew many men younger than you who had already lain with another man while on the high seas to slake that thirst, as you so aptly said."

Anthony flushed at the thought and shook his head. "I have never met a man who particularly swayed me in that direction, sir…"

Mr. Todd stepped forward and took Anthony's chin in his hand. "Then let me see if I can sway you a bit…It doesn't do any good for a man to pent up so much need…A woman can only do so much…_Will_ only do so much…" He leaned forward and his cool, dry lips met Anthony's.

The sailor felt his breath catch in his throat and his body went rigid. His first instinct was to pull away. But a second instinct told him stay still and it won out.

Sweeney's left hand came up and he sank his fingers into Anthony's long locks and pulled him closer. His other hand went to the young man's waist and drew his lower body against his own.

Anthony was slightly alarmed to feel his heart begin pounding against his ribs and a deep streak of lust jolt through him. His hands fell to Mr. Todd's forearms and he wrenched backwards.  
"WAIT!" he exclaimed, ramming his knee into a cot. He breathed raggedly and placed a hand against the side of the ship.

But Sweeney Todd was nothing if not determined. He moved forward and pressed the younger man against the ships wooden siding. His hands slipped downwards and he began unfastening Anthony's breeches.

Anthony tried to fight him off, but to no avail. His body became rigid as Mr. Todd pulled his cock from within the confines his pants, holding the length within his fingers.

The young man's breath became heated as Sweeney stroked the sensitive flesh gently. His body absolutely refused to relax, however, which caused a very stiff bucking of his hips when his fighting sensibilities and his surrender sensibilities clashed.

Suddenly, the older man sunk to his knees and, still stroking at the base, enveloped Anthony's length with his warm, wet mouth. Anthony let out a startled cry and smashed his hip against the wood behind him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he closed them tight.

Mr. Todd worked his mouth over Anthony's cock, leaving the engorged head with his very talented tongue. Try as the young sailor might, he couldn't fight the errant thought that crossed his mind, *God this feels good…!*

Anthony opened his eyes and hazarded a glance downward. His breath caught again at the beautiful sight of the man kneeling before him, sucking and licking with a patient, but lusty fervor.

Slowly, Anthony lowered his hand and let it sink into the man's black hair. Sweeney paused for only a fraction of a second and then set back to his task with more energy. He let his free hand caress and cup Anthony's balls and he massaged them gently.

"Ahn…" Anthony moaned, feeling his lust intensify three-fold. His other hand held tight to Sweeney's shoulder and he couldn't help it as his hips began slow thrusting motions.

Anthony was harder than he'd ever been. He knew it couldn't possibly last long, not with everything Mr. Todd was doing to him. It all felt so good and so…right, even though it was wrong by everything Anthony had ever learned in church.

As though anticipating this, Mr. Todd began to suck harder, his head bobbing up and down. Anthony's hips began to thrust harder and faster and before either of them really knew it, he was fucking Sweeney Todd's mouth with everything he had.

Slightly surprised, but pleased, Mr. Todd stayed still and let Anthony go at his own pace. From hesitant and resistant, to needy and reckless, Anthony had gone from a kitten to a tiger.

Sweeney still sucked and nipped as he could, but Anthony took bliss in the wetness that surrounded him. A few more hard thrusts and he came with a choked cry, flooding Mr. Todd's mouth with hot cum.

Sweeney swallowed it all down and gently sucked until the shaft was completely soft. He let it slip from his mouth and stood slowly, kissing and licking his way up to Anthony's neck.

The boy seemed to be in danger of collapse, so Mr. Todd moved him to the bed, letting him lay back. Anthony panted and let the back of his hand rest over his eyes. A muscle in his hip twitched slightly and Sweeney couldn't help but think the lad looked beautiful in this rather debauched state, even though Sweeney had only sucked him off.

After a moment or two, Mr. Todd heard Anthony mumbling. "Oh, dear lord…So damned good…Jesus…"

Sweeney leaned forward and kissed the sailor's mouth sweetly, delivering the taste of his own seed to him. Anthony groaned and moved close to him.

Anthony's hand moved blindly and found Sweeney's hip. As he moved his fingers across it, he felt the man's own erection between his legs. It caused Sweeney to moan and Anthony to open his eyes. The kiss broke and Anthony gave him a slightly calculating glance.

"You need to come too…" Anthony murmured. "You're really hard…"

Sweeney shook his head. "It's nothing I can't take care of myself…"

Anthony sat up fast and crushed his lips to Mr. Todd's neck. He then murmured hotly in his ear, "Take me, Mr. Todd…You wanted so to show me this way of life…So no half-ways…See it through or I should think of you as a coward."

Mr. Todd gave him a startled look. And then he cracked a small smile. "In that case, it would seem I have no choice, lad…All right…All right, you will get another lesson…"

Sweeney stood and pulled his own breeches down, revealing a hard length that made Anthony gasp. It was as pale as the man himself was and long. Anthony shivered with something that he recognized as anticipation.

Mr. Todd leaned forward and kissed Anthony hard, moving deftly between the sailor's thighs. He pressed the youth onto his back and brushed their lower bodies together.

With that single touch from Mr. Todd, Anthony felt heat explode in his body. He wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed back with fiery passion. One leg came up and pressed possessively against Sweeney's.

Sweeney noticed a jar of salve sitting beside Anthony's bed and quickly grabbed it up. He pulled the lid off one handed and dipped two fingers into it. As he kissed the boy deeper, he slipped those fingers into Anthony's butt.

The young man gasped and squirmed slightly, unused to the intrusion. Sweeney stroked his side and broke the kiss to murmur softly, "Relax…Relax, Anthony. It will only hurt if you fight against it."

Anthony nodded, his eyes tightly shut. "Y—yes, Mr. Todd…" he murmured and made a very conscious effort to do as he was instructed.

Sweeney thrust his fingers within the young sailor and stretched him. Before too long, Anthony was panting and moaning, his hips writhing in need.

"Mr. Todd…Please…stop torturing me! I'm ready for you…God, I'm ready…!" he murmured, reaching back for the other man blindly.

Sweeney took his hand and nodded. "All right…" He gripped his cock with his free hand and slid it deep within the body before him.

Anthony cried out loudly, his back arching harshly off the bed. Sweeney pushed him down flat and began moving slowly, so as not to hurt the lad.

He picked up speed as he felt Anthony loosen up around him. Gripping the boy's hip, he began moving back and forth, harder and faster with each insanely intense thrust.

Anthony gripped Sweeney's arm and moved against him, meeting him blow for blow. Their hips met with a wet smack that made them both desperate with lust.

*Dear God, is this what sex should feel like?!* Anthony thought wildly, his senses swimming. He'd never felt anything quite as good as the man above him, slamming deliberately with passion.

Anthony felt his body tense as his orgasm crept closer. He bit his lip and tried to hold back, not wanting to finish too soon. But it all felt so wonderful!

Mr. Todd turned Anthony on his side, changing the angle of his powerful thrusts. Suddenly, he hit the small bundle of nerves hidden deep within Anthony and the boy howled in pleasure as white lights exploded before his eyes.

Sweeney gritted his teeth, his own orgasm beginning to pull at him like the ebb and flow of the ocean. He sped up, wanting them to come together. A foolish, romantic notion, but one that Mr. Todd just knew had to come to fruition.

Anthony made sobbing, moaning sounds and Sweeney reached down, beginning to stroke the sailor's cock as he continued to thrust. He angled himself perfectly and slammed against that sweet spot again and again.

Finally, Anthony could hold back no longer and came with a cry that echoed around the empty barracks. Cum sprayed out, against his stomach and the coarse wool blanket on the bed.

As he did, his muscles contracted fiercely around Mr. Todd's cock and with a grunt and a long, drawn-out moan, Sweeney Todd came as well, flooding Anthony's no-longer-virgin orifice with his own seed. He continued to slide into the hot, inviting flesh, eliciting gasping moans from the young man beneath him.

His cock soon became completely limp and he pulled out of the body that had welcomed him so. He collapsed beside Anthony on the bed, against the smooth flesh of young Hope's back.

Sweeney wrapped an arm tightly around the boy, drawing him close as their breath and hearts slowly returned to normal. He kissed Anthony's shoulder, lovingly and serenely.

Anthony's eyes were closed, and his hands were over Mr. Todd's. He pressed back against him and murmured under his breath, "Mr. Todd…Mr. Todd…"

Sweeney leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Yes, lad?"

"Good…so good…" He tightened his hands over the other man's. "Never felt…anything like it…"

Mr. Todd nodded and kissed the spot beneath Anthony's ear. "I told you I was not unused to such things…I have been taken by men and have taken men…But you, young Anthony…You are something special…"

Anthony felt his heart leap at the words and he felt extremely blissful. He leaned back more so that they were completely against each other, back to front, groin to arse.

"Mr. Todd…you told me that I could do with you as I pleased…I will tell you what I please…I want to be your lover during the rest of this voyage…Until we reach London, if you'll have me," Anthony said, his voice becoming steadier as the passion quieted between them.

Sweeney chuckled, in a breathy sort of way, and held him tighter. "Oh, aye, Anthony…I'll have you. I doubt I could refuse you now anyway…You seem to have given a small light to this dark soul."

Anthony smiled tiredly to himself and snuggled in. So much to be said, but it could all wait. There would be plenty of time in the weeks that came. With that thought in his mind, Anthony drifted off to sleep and Mr. Todd soon followed suit.

The next few weeks were perhaps the most blissful of Anthony Hope's existence. He worked hard by day, building his muscles and working to keep the ship on a steady course. At night, sore and aching, he would crawl into bed beside Mr. Todd, who would love away his pains and leave him feeling wonderfully weightless.

But he could tell that the kind winds of Neptune were beginning to turn sour.

As they neared London, Mr. Todd's mood became very dismal. During the day, the man would situate himself into the darkest corner and sulk or mutter to himself. In the midnight hours, when he took Anthony, he became fiercer and more protective of the boy, scaring a few of Anthony's fellow crewmembers.

A sense of foreboding settled itself into Anthony's chest, but he managed to keep a cheerful appearance up. Once or twice, he'd even managed to get Mr. Todd to smile at him. That was all right.

And then came the early morning that they pulled into London Harbor. The morning where Sweeney Todd suddenly became a stranger to Anthony.

June 18, 1861  
SS Bountiful  
London, England

6:47a.m.

Anthony stood at the bow of the ship, watching the town of London as it came closer into view. He felt a swelling of happiness in his chest as he saw his childhood home loom up through the dense fog that surrounded the city.

He began singing softly to himself, a tune he had heard the other sailors sing when dreaming of returning home.

"_I have sailed the world and seen its wonders/ From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru/ But there's no place like London! / I feel home again/ I would hear the city bells ring whatever I would do/ No, there's—_"

"_No, there's no place like London!_" growled Sweeney Todd's voice behind him, his tune dark.

The other man stepped up so that he was beside Anthony. He held to the sail cords at the front of the ship and glared at the city with the utmost sense of disdain and hatred.

"Mr. Todd…?" Anthony ventured.

"You're young, Anthony…Life has been kind to you. You'll learn soon enough…" Mr. Todd gritted his teeth and began speaking in an odd rhyme that Anthony had begun to get used to hearing. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of _London!_ At the top of the hole sit a privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed…I too have_ sailed the world and seen its wonders/ for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru/ No, there's no place like London!"_ His tone became mocking as he sang the last lines to the tune of the sea shanty.

The ship's horn blew and it was time to disembark. Anthony grabbed his rucksack and followed Mr. Todd down the gangplank to the cobbled streets of London. They walked a distance away from the ship together, Anthony worrying.

They were both quiet and when Sweeney didn't go on, Anthony tried again, his voice gentle. "Is everything all right, Mr. Todd…?"

Mr. Todd's countenance seemed to soften a bit as he said, quietly. "I beg your indulgence, Anthony. My mind is far from easy…In these once familiar streets, I feel the presence of shadows…everywhere."

"Shadows?"

"Ghosts…" Sweeney still wouldn't look at him as he began speaking. "There was a barber and his wife…and she was beautiful…He was a foolish barber, but he loved her. She was his reason and his life…She was so beautiful…virtuous…And he was…naïve."

Anthony started when he realized that Mr. Todd was speaking about himself. It was simply the inflection of his voice, as a woman who went to an abortionist might say, "My _cousin_ is heavy with child and she needs your help," meaning herself and no such relation.

A revelation about the man before him. It was rare and thus Anthony listened with intense love and care.

Sweeney's face contorted slightly. "There was another man who saw that she was beautiful…" His voice changed as he began those odd rhymes again. "A pious vulture of the law, who, with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate…Then there was nothing but to wait…And she would fall…so soft, so young…so lost and oh, so beautiful!"

Anthony felt his mouth go dry and a deep sadness fill his heart. He managed to ask, quietly, "And the lady, sir? Did she succumb…?"

Mr. Todd was quiet for a fraction of a second. "Oh, that was many years ago, Anthony…I doubt if anyone would really know…"

The man turned to the young sailor and gave him a dark, but not unkind, look. "I'd like to thank you, Anthony. I will not soon forget the good ship Bountiful, nor the young man who saved my life…"

Anthony shook his head, having gone over this with him many times. "That is nothing to thank me for, sir. It would have been a poor Christian indeed who had seen you pitching and tossing on the ocean like that and had left you there…"

Sweeney's face darkened a bit more. "There is many a Christian who would have done just that and not lost a wink of sleep for it, either…Well…farewell, Anthony." He turned to leave.

Anthony caught his arm and moved close to him. He knew his voice shook as he spoke and he silently cursed himself for it. But he had to ask it. "Will I see you again…?"

A pause. "You might find me, if you like…Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder…"

Anthony let go of him, but held out a hand. "Until then, my friend…" Mr. Todd looked at it like a foreign object. But he then took it and grasped it tightly, showing that he hadn't forgotten anything of what had happened over the past two and a half months.

And then he turned and walked away. As Anthony turned away, he could hear the man speak in that strange rhyme to himself, in an almost feverish way.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it..."

Anthony felt his heart clench but forced himself to not look back. As morning dawned, the lovers of the sea parted, each never knowing if they'd meet again...


End file.
